Egotistical
by Levita
Summary: Kaoru picks on the new girl.  KaoruxOC


Hey guys- this is just a one shot. It's my take on how Kaoru would like a girl that's everything he ever hated. Also, as a warning, I'm not bashing any countries or people in this story, so please don't be offended.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Ouran High School Host Club_.

* * *

He was so...egotistical. I have never met anyone as full of himself as he. On my first day of school, he had been appointed by the teacher to give me a tour of the school. Of course, he was reluctant to leave his twin, who was even worse than he was. We walked in silence, with him occasionally pointing out the hot spots of the school. He talked in a condescending tone, making me feel even more awkward and out of place than I already was. Finally, I had enough and told him what I thought of him.

"Really. Is this how your school treats all the American transfers?" I asked, "If you have a problem, say it in my face."

He had looked down his nose at me. Those bright golden eyes glaring into my dark brown ones. "Yeah, pretty much. This is a prestigious school. We don't need barbarians like you here."

"Excuse me?" I scowled, "For your information, Americans are not barbarians. And Japan isn't so great either. The cities are smog filled, overpopulated, and disgusting. Hell, and I thought New York was bad." I knew that I was rambling, but I couldn't seem to stop. I kept on listing Japan's faults until a hall monitor came over and asked what was wrong. That totally ruined my first day.

Since then, half of our class was pretty much against me. All the girls were on his side. I later on learned that his name was Kaoru Hitachiin, and that his brother was named Hikaru. They also happened to be two of the most popular first year boys. The other popular boy was Haruhi Fujioka. Something was off about that boy, but at least he was one of the nicer guys in our class. It was after the second month of my stay there that he approached me.

"You seem to have a difficult time fitting in."

I blinked at the sudden show of friendliness and looked at him in disbelief, "Well, being American and an enemy of Kaoru Hitachiin tends to do that to you."

Haruhi gave me a comforting smile, "Come to the Host Club. You might be able to have a good time there."

Our conversation was interrupted suddenly by an annoying voice I had come to hate. "Haruhi! What are you doing you slow poke? Club's starting soon," Hikaru Hitachiin called. Once he saw that I was talking to Haruhi, he glared at me. I swore, if looks could kill, I would have been dead ten times over. "What are you doing with the barbarian?"

"It's Naomi, ginger," I hissed.

"Sure thing, I moan," he shot back, grinning when I flushed.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi scolded, ending our argument before it even started, "Let's go." Shooting me an apologetic glance, Haruhi said, "I hope to see you soon."

I stared after them, contemplating Haruhi's offer. Then, deciding to go just to spite the twins, I gathered my belongings and slowly trekked to the Third Music Room. Seriously...why is that stupid music room capitalized?

When I got there, the entire room froze. Immediately, I blushed from the sudden silence and attention. A few awkward moments passed before the blond 'King' of the Host Club came up to me.

"My, my, are you the American beauty I heard so much about?" he asked suavely.

I snorted, "American, yes. Beauty? I don't think so."

"You shouldn't be so self-condescending," he said softly.

His gaze was warm and kind. Immediately, I decided that I liked him. For the rest of the day, I designated him as my host and joined the rest of the girls with him. To my surprise, the girls were pretty nice. They were mostly second-years, but we quickly bonded. They adopted me as their 'Little American sister'. Slightly condescending, but hey, I was making friends. The added knowledge that I wasn't really a fan of Tamaki or interested in him made them like me even more.

My new-found happiness ended soon though when the twins came over.

"What is the barbarian doing here?" Mr. Egotistical asked Tamaki accusingly.

"She is a customer," Tamaki immediately defended.

He glared at Tamaki before turning to me. "Get out."

"You don't have the right to say that," Tamaki barked, coming to my defense.

"Then let me escort her out and talk to her," Kaoru said before grabbing my arm and dragging me outside.

I scowled and struggled at his manhandling of me, all the while calling out for help. The girls, however, thought that the whole thing was an act, and drooled over the 'performance'. Haruhi and Tamaki tried to help me, but were held back by the rest of the club.

Once outside, I quickly shrugged off his grip and snarled at him, "What the hell? I know you hate me, but to do that was completely unnecessary! Do you have any idea how embarrassing that was?"

"You existence is an embarrassment," Kaoru retorted.

I gaped at him, not believing how much of a jerk he was. "Ughhh!" I let out a growl of frustration, "What do you want from me? Seriously, what did I ever do to you?"

"You could get out of this school," he said calmly while leaning against a pillar.

I stared at him, trying to see if he was serious of not. He was. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't report you for harassment," I finally said.

"Because," he stepped away from the pillar and walked over to me. I quickly backed away. He was at least eight inches taller then me, and his height was intimidating. I was backed into a corner before I knew it. "I am better and more powerful than you will ever be, _American_. Besides, why would this school defame one of their own?"

"You're a bastard," I hissed, "Why?"

"Your existence pisses me off."

I was simply astounded. To know that such cruelness existed in the world...

* * *

Later on, I realized the true reason he hated me.

"You look like his old nanny," Haruhi explained. "Well, with the exception of the eyes."

"So?" I asked.

"She betrayed him and Hikaru. But Kaoru more-so. I think Kaoru might have had a crush on her."

"Oh," I blinked, completely surprised by this revelation, "What did she do?"

"Tricked the twins and stole from them."

I winced at the answer. "_Oh._"

"'Oh' indeed," Haruhi nodded, "You should show him you're not like her. Kaoru actually likes you, you know?"

I almost fell out of my chair in shock. Right. Kaoru Hitachiin liking me? That will happen when pigs fly. Though...in the case of Disney... Nah. I told Haruhi my thoughts.

Haruhi laughed, "Believe what you want to believe. But trust me, he's not as bad as you think."

Once again, I chose to ignore her statement. But I did fall off my chair for real that time.

* * *

Another month passed before we talked again. We were assigned as lab partners since Hikaru was out sick and Haruhi was paired with someone else. Kaoru sat back in his chair while I did all the work. He was 'oh so obviously' ignoring me.

"The NaCl is 45 grams," I said after isolating and weighing the salt.

Kaoru recorded the answer, but not before saying, "Your grammar is atrocious."

"We can't all be grammar geeks now can we?" I retorted.

"Wow, the barbarian can alliterate."

"Very funny," I glared at him before going back to work.

"You're doing it wrong," he said after a moment of silence.

"No I'm not," I quickly replied, annoyed that he was trying to find mistakes. I wasn't one of the best in our chemistry class for nothing.

Kaoru pushed me aside, not bothering to check where I landed as he fiddled with the equipment. He had shoved me too hard. I lost my balance and tried to find support. My flailing hand landed on a beaker, promptly broke it, and sliced itself on the broken glass. My butt landed painfully on the floor.

"Oww," I hissed as I nursed my wounds.

The teacher came over and demanded to know what happened. Kaoru stared at me, frozen. A part of me gleefully noted how guilty he looked. Plus, there was the added fact that he was the one who completely ruined our lab. Our teacher scolded Kaoru for shoving me before forcing him to bring me to the nurse.

I scowled, "I can get there on my own."

The teacher was relentless, "Kaoru, bring her down to the nurse. This is your responsibility, and I've had enough of your bullying. I paired you two today to try to get you guys to cooperate. Apparently that isn't going to work."

"You saw what he did to me though!" I argued, "He might try to kill me on our way there. You know, finish the job?"

The teacher shook his head at my antics, "Just go. You're getting blood all over the floor."

I looked down at my hand. It was bleeding profusely and showed no signs of stopping. Grumbling, I stomped out the door with Kaoru trailing behind me. We walked in silence, with him occasionally giving me concerned looks. I was beyond angry and ignored him.

When we got to the nurse's office, the kind older woman immediately cleaned my hand and bandaged it. Kaoru, meanwhile, stood awkwardly near the entrance. Once my hand was properly bandaged, the nurse left to tend to other students. I was left to sit on the bed, putting ice on the wound. I had lunch for the next period and decided to stay in the nurse's office. Maybe get some shut-eye. I turned to look at Kaoru, who was still standing by the doorway.

"Aren't you going to leave yet?" I asked impatiently.

Kaoru shook his head.

"Well? Why are you here then?"

He said something under his breath. It was so silent that I could barely hear it.

"What?"

"I..." Kaoru paused, and looked at me in pain, "I'm sorry."

I stared at him and slowly rose my eyebrows. "You're sorry." I shook my head, feeling anger rise inside me. He had tortured me for months and he expected that everything would go away with just a 'sorry'? Well, screw him. "Fuckin' tastic," I said sarcastically, "You're sorry."

Kaoru panicked, "I didn't mean to hurt you. Honest!"

"Oh, so what was all the bullying, name-calling, and torturing for?" I asked bitterly, "Friendly welcome party?"

"No!" Kaoru said and quickly strode over to me.

Immediately, I winced at the close proximity and tried to move away. Kaoru noticed and backed away. His eyes were hooded, hidden from my eyes by his hair.

"I just... I've been misplacing my anger on you. It's not your fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious. This was the first real conversation we had.

"Our nanny...you look like her."

"Ah," I nodded sagely, "The nanny. It all comes down to her, huh?"

"How do you know?" He asked, surprised and slightly suspicious.

"Haruhi told me," I shrugged and laid back on the bed, putting my head on the pillow.

Kaoru looked at my prone form with an unreadable expression before quickly turning away. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a hint of red, but quickly dismissed it as my imagination.

"I'm sorry," He apologized again, "I shouldn't have put my anger out on you. You just look like her so much. A lot younger and prettier, but still like her."

I blushed at his confession. He thought I was pretty? I really hoped he wasn't playing with me. Then again, when did I begin to care? "Really?" I finally asked.

Kaoru blushed this time, and I knew it wasn't my imagination. His face turned red, and it matched his hair. "I mean...you're not...I mean you are pretty...But you're not her."

I rolled my eyes at his stumbling, but I was inwardly flattered. He had a bazillion pretty girls hooked to his arms, and he thought I was pretty. Plus, he was embarrassed for the first time since we met. That was something. I really hoped that this wasn't an act. I quickly stopped his rambling by putting a hand on his arm. "It's alright. I'm not her. I'm not related to her. And honestly, I do not care about her," I said as I sat up into a sitting position.

"I know," Kaoru smiled kindly at me, "And I'm really glad that you aren't her."

For the first time, I noticed how beautiful he actually was. No wonder so many girls fell at his feet. "Also," I said, turning to look at him, and jumped slightly when I realized how close he was again. "Could you be more nice?" I asked while trying to calm down the rising blush.

Before I knew it, Kaoru had leaned down to plant a light chaste kiss on my mouth. "I could do that," Kaoru smirked after he backed away. I gaped at him, at loss of words. It looked like Haruhi was right. Then again, he was most of the time.

I blushed and turned away, not knowing how to reply. I had spent most my time here despising his guts. Now...this?

Kaoru sensed my turmoil and cleared his throat, "I...ah...should go. Get lunch...and stuff." I nodded, not able to say anything. The air was thick with tensity. Who was I to break it?

* * *

The next few weeks, I began to notice things. He was still the same egotistical jerk, but he kept his word and was much nicer to me now. Hikaru also seemed to tone down his dislike for me and even talked to me on a few occasions. However, my attention was focused mainly on the younger twin.

Kaoru. I always imagined the named to be pretty feminine, but Kaoru was anything but feminine. He excelled in phys. ed. and I spent most of my time admiring his form. His body was well toned and strong. He was not bulky with muscles though. He was rather trim. And, he looked amazing in anything from gym shorts to three piece suits.

He was also amazing at analyzing literature. He dominated the group discussions and always pointed out the finer details. He absolutely sucked at math though. It was quite hilarious and I loved to watch him puzzle over a problem. Usually, it was up to Hikaru or Haruhi to help him, but on occasion I also helped him. Despite myself, I started to look forward to our sessions.

In truth, we both knew that it was a way for him to talk to me. I wasn't as good at math as Haruhi and Hikaru were, and there were plenty of other people Kaoru could have asked. Besides, he never even paid attention when I told him how to solve a problem. He would just stare at me as I talked. Whenever I realized that he was staring, I would blush and harshly demand 'what?'. Then he would only smile in return and answer 'nothing'.

One day, after I left extra help for Japanese, I found Kaoru standing at the parking lot, waiting for his ride.

"Hey," I said as I approached.

Kaoru spun around and greeted me with a smile. "Hey," he replied in his typical self-assured manner.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now?" I asked curiously.

"Host Club," he answered.

"Where's your brother?" I asked while looking around to try to find his twin.

Unbeknown to me, Kaoru's eyes darkened slightly at the mention of his twin's name. "He's with Haruhi," his reply was terse and clipped.

"Someone's jealous," I teased.

Kaoru snorted and looked at me intently, "So why are you here?"

"Extra help," I answered sheepishly.

"For what?"

"Japanese."

Kaoru smirked, "Well, at least your grammar is getting better."

"Don't joke," I rolled my eyes, "I'll never be as good at Japanese and literature as you are."

Kaoru tsked, "You never know." I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better. Then almost on whim, he said, "Look, if you want, I could give you lessons."

"Tutoring?" I asked, surprised by his sudden offer.

"Yeah," Kaoru nodded.

"But you must be busy," I said, "I mean, you take the same amount of classes as I do, and you have Host Club on top of that."

"Awww, are you worried for me?" Kaoru teased as he stepped closer.

I held my ground and placed my hands on my hips, quickly drawing his attention to them. I blushed as his eyes unconsciously began to rove over my body. He took another step closer. "No...but I just might take you up on that offer."

"I'll need payment though," Kaoru said.

I felt my face heat up even more as I contemplated his hidden meaning. Damn, he was a lot more perverted than I gave him credit for. "What kind of payment?" I asked carefully.

His hand grazed my hip as he reached for one of my hands. I breathed in quickly, as my body immediately responded. His hand was warm, and the heat had seeped into my skin through the thin material of my school uniform.

"I think you know," Kaoru whispered before tugging me forward.

I barely let out a yelp before his lips landed on mine. Unlike our previous kiss, this one was heated and passionate. There was nothing innocent about the way his tongue begged for me to give him entrance. I stood shock still before relaxing into him and parting my lips, letting him kiss me the way he wanted. I soon replied to his eagerness, running my tongue against his. Kaoru groaned. He gripped my hips and backed us up against a pillar without breaking our kiss. I moaned and threaded my fingers in his hair, delighting in the soft texture.

Kaoru pressed his body into mine, showing me just how much he wanted me. My face was tomato red when I realized that he really had been liking me for a very long time. I let out another moan when he broke our kiss and began to trail kisses down my throat. I did the same while trailing my fingers down his toned chest. The fog of lust soon lifted when we heard a car approaching. I nuzzled his neck and lightly pushed him away.

"I'll think about your offer," I grinned cheekily at him as I gathered the belongings I dropped when Kaoru came onto me.

"Don't think too hard," Kaoru smirked, "I moan."

I groaned at the name. Though...it sounded really nice when he said it. "Don't."

"It's true."

I shot him an annoyed looked before climbing into the car waiting for me. Egotistical prick.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm, sorry for all the grammar mistakes. I was trying to finish this one-shot in a hurry. By the way, this story has nothing to do with my other KaoruxOC stories. The idea just came to me and I had to write it. Review please! I need to know what you guys thought of this.

Oh, and if you read _Ouran Ai, _please review that story. I need incentive to finish that story.


End file.
